Cordelia The Vampire Slayer II : A Scooby Reunion
by InTheDoorway
Summary: Cordelia and Dawn get a visit from Anya, and find out Xander and Willow are coming to town, and they arn't exactly the good guys anymore. This is an AU story were Cordelia is the slayer in Sunnydale now. pls review. bad lang, adult situations, poss fem/
1. A Visitor In The Night

Cordelia tossed and turned restlessly, trying to sleep. It was late. Probably around the 4 am mark Cordelia thought, without bothering to sit up to see the alarm clock.

After the incidents at their last house with Faith and evil Buffy, they had decided they were too vulnerable there. After all, Faith was still very much alive. Cordelia also suspected Buffy was as well, but she hadn't mentioned it to Dawn. No need to frighten the girl.

So Dawn and her had packed up and moved to a new place across town. With money being as tight as it was all they could afford was this tiny basement apartment. It had two rooms: the bathroom, and the kitchen/living room/bedroom. That's why Cordelia was so uncomfortable. She hated sleeping on the sofa.

To be fair Dawn had offered to switch up the bed for the sofa every other night, but Cordelia had refused, wanting Dawn to be as comfortable as possible in their new place. She could live with the sofa sleeping. And it felt good knowing no one besides Dawn and herself knew where they lived.

That's why it made Cordelia fall off the couch in surprise when the doorbell rang.

'Who the hell could that possibly be,' thought Cordelia in a panic. Dawn of course didn't stir. She could sleep through a war. Cordelia picked up one of the stakes Dawn had left on the coffee table, (carving stakes was one of her duties), and walked over to the door.

She cracked the door open slightly, and peered out, trying to pick out who was out there so late. It took her a second to recognize the face. Suddenly it dawned on her. 'YOU!" she hissed, opening the door wider.

"Hi!" said Anya cheerfully, totally oblivious to Cordelia's contempt. "nice PJs."

Corelia's 'PJs' consisted of a torn up Sunnydale High t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. "What?" she stammered, still trying to understand why Anya of all people was at their door at 4 in the morning.

"Well, they show off your legs. You have nice legs. Not that I'm like 'ohh baby nice legs' or anything. I'm not like Willow 'nice legs,' just a friendly 'nice legs'. Any PJs serve the purpose really. I'm not too picky. I don't like ones with bunnies though."

"What?" stammered Cordelia again, confused.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Accused Anya, "Can I come in?"

Cordelia, suddenly suspicious, said, "I dunno. Can you?"

Anya darted past Cordelia into their apartment.

'well,' thought Cordelia as she closed the door, 'at least she's not a vampire.'

"Nice place," said Anya, looking around, "small though. And dark. Can you afford lights?"

"Yes, I can afford lights." Said Cordelia, annoyed. She didn't really like Anya. She was engaged to her ex-boyfriend after all. "But Dawn is asleep, so I wont turn them on. And keep it down."

"Oh Dawn lives here!" exclaimed Anya, "Good! I thought it was just you. Dawn is my friend."

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" asked Cordelia, trying to ignore Anya's blatant statement of how her and Cordelia were not friends.

"I followed you here. I saw you out on patrol earlier. But I wasn't going to knock, cause you know, we're not friends." Explained Anya, making Cordelia roll her eyes. "But I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why? Wheres Xander?"

"Hopefully not anywhere near here. Him and Willow have been chasing me, but I think I threw them off. They're not so nice anymore."

That prompted a thousand more questions in Cordelia's mind, but their chatter had woken Dawn. "Cordelia, who are you talking to?"

"Anya."

"ANYA!" yelled Dawn, shooting out of bed, and running over. She grabbed Anya in a big hug, which made Cordelia a little jealous.

"Hey kiddo," said Anya, "you're all grown up! Look at you! You have breasts now."

"um, yeah." Said Dawn. She was apparently used to Anya' s way of saying whatever the hell popped into her head, but Cordelia sure wasn't. She had been in LA most of the time Anya was around, and Anya had left (like everyone else) shortly after Cordelia returned to Sunnydale, so they had never really become close.

"So," said Anya, "Can I stay here?"

"Theres not really enough room," said Cordelia, taken aback by Anya's bluntness again.

"Of course you can!" Said Dawn, shooting a glare at Cordelia.

"Dawn, where will she sleep?" asked Cordelia, obviously not liking the way this was playing out.

"She can bunk with me! I've got a big bed."

"Yay!" cheered Anya.

"Yeah. Yay." Said Cordelia, less enthused.

"I'll tell you both more tomorrow," said Anya, "but I'm really pooped. Can we go to sleep?"

"Sure." Said Dawn with a big smile. Cordelia really didn't like how happy Dawn was by Anya appearance.

So Cordelia went back to her sofa, while the girl she didn't like crawled in bed with the girl she did like. A lot.

Cordelia began to assess her feelings of jealousy. She had never really thought about her attraction to Dawn. The feelings were just there. She wasn't gay. That was Willow's deal. But she was in love with a girl.

'That doesn't make sense.' Thought Cordelia. 'If you're in love with a girl, then you're gay.'

Cordelia didn't like this line of thought.

'I'm gay?'

Just then she heard Dawn giggle at something Anya had said or did, and Cordelia thoughts went red for a second.

'I must be.' She thought with resignation. She fell asleep, dwelling on that tiny giggle.


	2. Three's a Crowd

Cordelia woke up just after 10. After she had sat up and looked at the time, she looked over at the bed. Both Anya and Dawn were sound asleep. Cordelia noticed Anya's arm was draped across Dawn's chest. She was not amused.

"Dawn, you're going to be late for work." Said Cordelia, loud enough to wake the heavy sleeper. Dawn had taken a job at a local clothing store to help pay their bills.

"Shit." Said Dawn as she crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Anya was also awake, but she just looked at Cordelia, who glared back. Cordelia would normally crawl into Dawn's bed after she left so she could get a few hours of good comfortable sleep, but that wasn't going to happen right now apparently. "Do you want breakfest?" she asked curtly.

"Ok!" chirped Anya.

She hadn't expected her to say yes. Cordelia was once a master of making her negitive feelings known to who ever, but Anya's lacking people skills made it a challenge. With a sigh Cordelia got out of bed and walked four feet to the kitchen section of their room and started getting out the pans and such she would need.

Cordelia had become a decent cook since her and Dawn had been on their own, and really she didn't mind waking up early to cook breakfast for Dawn. It was just the idea of cooking for Anya that disturbed her.

After twenty minutes or so Dawn emerged from the bathroom just as Cordelia was putting her plate on their small kitchen table. Dawn sat down to eat and Anya got out of bed to join her.

They sat around the wobbly table, yawning and slowly eating their eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast. Except for Anya, she ate like a woman possessed. Cordelia considered her for a moment, and decided she probably hadn't eaten in awhile. Anya was only wearing her underwear and the same top she had had on last night. Luckily it was a long button up shirt, and it hung past anything Cordelia didn't want to see.

"You don't have a bag or anything with you." Observed Cordelia.

"Hey, yeah," said Dawn, "Didn't you bring any cloths?"

"Well, I didn't really have time to pack before I left." Explained Anya.

"Why not?" asked Cordelia.

Anya signed. "I know Xander and Willow were your friends. But they aren't who you remember. They're alot badder."

"That I doubt." Said Cordelia, not believing her.

"Cordelia!" said Dawn, "We havn't seen Xander or Willow in years. Don't accuse Anya of lying without hearing her out." Then to Anya she said, "Don't worry. Cordelia is the slayer here now. No one will hurt you here,"

'except maybe me' Cordelia thought to herself.

"You can stay as long as you want," continued Dawn, "And you can borrow some of our cloths."

Cordelia glared at Dawn. There was no way Anya was fitting into Dawn's petite clothing. Anya was shaped unfortunately closer to Cordelia, which meant what Dawn was really saying was that Anya could borrow her clothing.

Dawn glared back for a second, then turned back to Anya. "It really is good to see you Anya. Its been way too long. But I have to get to work."

After a few minutes Dawn was heading out the door. "You two play nice now." She said before she left.

"Clean up would you?" Cordelia said once Dawn was gone, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, after I get a shower." Said Anya.

Cordelia crawled into Dawn's bed, damned if Anya was going to stop her. She was soon sound asleep, exhausted from the lack of rest from last night.

Cordelia woke up sometime later to a loud ape screaming. She sat up and looked around frantically, thinking some demon primate was attacking them.

There was some kind of monkey documentary on their small TV. "what the hell?" she asked groggily.

"I like monkeys." Said Anya next to her, and Cordelia was surprised and unhappy to see Anya had crawled into the bed.

Anya had cleaned herself up, obviously having a well-needed shower. Then Cordelia realized that Anya was exposed from her stomach up, the only thing she was wearing a bra. And to make matters worse, it was HER bra.

Anya, seeing Cordelia's disturbed look, said "Dawn's underwear doesn't fit. They're too small. Yours are too big, but at least I can fit into it."

"Great." Mumbled Cordelia.

"Dawn said…"

"I know what Dawn said. It's ok. But do you have to lie in bed with me?"

"Well, technically its more my bed than yours, since you sleep on the sofa, and I sleep here." Argued Anya.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Said Cordelia, "You've been here one night."

"That's true. But I'm not leaving. Not yet at least. Unless you kick me out. Which is defiantly a possibility judging by the way you look at me and the jealousy level…"

"I am NOT jealous of you."

"Well you could of fooled me. But regardless, I'm 'hopefully' staying here with you gals for awhile," explained Anya with a very serious look on her face, "and I'm going to be sleeping with Dawn in this bed, since I'm defiantly not sleeping with you, and I'm defiantly not sleeping on that cramped sofa. So, again, this is more my bed than yours."

"You have got to be joking." Said Cordelia, closing her eyes in frustration.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh yeah, you don't have a sense of humour, I forgot."

"I do too have a sense of humour!" said Anya, offended.

"Fine. Stay there. I'm going to sleep. Don't talk to me." Warned Cordelia.

"Ok."

"Don't talk."

"I said ok!"

"Shut up!"

"I said I would!"

"You're talking now!"

"Only to tell you that I won't talk."

"Oh my god, I hate you." Said Cordelia with an exasperated sigh.

"Well you're no box of roses either."

"Why would anyone have a box of roses!?" asked Cordelia loudly.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Said Anya, equally annoyed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Cordelia, too frustrated now to sleep, but too stubborn to get up and let Anya win the bed, just lid there. Anya watched her monkey show before dozing off.

Finally, after turning onto her side away from Anya, Cordelia was able to nap. She was asleep about ten minutes when Anya draped her arm around her.

"You have to be kidding me." Grumbled Cordelia as she ficked Anya's arm off her.

Anya mumbled something, and then put her arm over Cordelia again. Again Cordelia lifted the arm off her.

Anya, apparently determined to spoon, once again threw her arm over Cordelia, this time resting her hand on Cordelia's breast.

"oh. my. GOD!" screamed Cordelia.

Anya woke up with a start, "What? What's going on?"

"You put her hand on my boob."

"Oh, sorry. I cuddle in my sleep." Admitted Anya with a shrug.

"Well cuddle yourself, I'm getting up."

"Ok. Good." Said Anya, before going instantly back to sleep, looking quite content.

'She won the bed. I cant believe I let her win the bed' Thought Cordelia.


	3. Oz

That night Cordelia went on patrol, and she was glad to get away. Dawn had come home from work early, but it had only made Cordelia more annoyed. Anya and Dawn giggled and talked about old times, most of which took place when Cordelia was in LA.

Cordelia knew she wasn't being excluded on purpose, at least not by Dawn, but she found their connection frustrating none the less.

She had dusted two vampires, but they were young, and posed no challenge at all, which was fine by her. Besides that it was slow. She decided to head home. Dawn and Anya should be in bed by now she thought, so she didn't have to deal with them.

As she was walking past the bus station, she noticed on odd sight. It seemed like someone bent over, smelling something.

She crept closer.

When she got within twenty feet of the sniffer, the thing abruptly turned around, apparently hearing her approach. And Cordelia knew why.

Werewolf.

They eyed each other for a moment. Cordelia didn't have anything to fight a werewolf with. They were pretty rare. But she figured she could take care of it. At least knock it out before she could get some silver.

But the werewolf turned around and took off.

Cordelia didn't bother to chase it. Werewolves were way too fast to catch that way. She was also very disturbed by its behaviour. Werewolves didn't run from lone girls. Werewolves didn't run from much.

She thought about it all the way home. When she walked through the door Anya and Dawn were still awake, watching TV in bed. Cordelia noticed Anya had taken one of Cordelia's shirts for pyjamas, but she didn't mention it as she got lid down on her sofa.

"Something wrong?" inquired Dawn, who could always read her like a book.

"No, not really. I saw a werewolf, but he ran away. Just strange is all." Said Cordelia.

"Werewolf?" asked Anya, suddenly very interested.

"Yeah. He was sniffing around the bus station. Whats even weirder is that its not even a full moon." Said Cordelia.

"Oz." Said Anya, a look of panic crossing her face.

"What? No way." Said Cordelia. "Oz hasn't been in town in years. And last I heard he could control the whole turning werewolf thing."

"Willow controls it now."

"What?" asked Cordelia, growing annoyed.

"I'm serious." Said Anya worriedly, "I havn't really explained things to you yet." Then in one breathe she blurted "Xander and Willow are vampires now. Willow is still a witch though, and she has a spell on Oz. She controls when he turns into a werewolf, and what he does. They're bad bad bad."

"That's a pretty good story." Said Cordelia accusingly.

"Cordelia!" Dawn said angrily, "Anya wouldn't lie about this."

"No," said Anya, "I wouldn't. I came to town on the bus. You saw him sniffing for me. Hes been tracking me. I thought I had lost him, but apparently not. And now that he's found my scent Willow and Xander will be here soon enough. They wont let me go!"

Anya started to cry. "You have to believe me Cordelia. You have to help me. I don't have money left to get another bus. And they'd just find me wherever I went. Please. You're the slayer. I know you hate me, but please help me."

Dawn hugged her and Anya sobbed loudly. Cordelia could tell she really was scared.

"Ok." Said Cordelia. "I'll help you."


	4. Anya Cant Stay

"But as soon as the troubles over, you're out of here."

Anya and Dawn stared blankly at Cordelia. "What?" they said in unison.

"You put Dawn and I in danger by coming here and not even telling us you were being followed."

"But.." started Anya, But Cordelia cut her off.

"No buts. I'll try to help you. Make sure you're safe. Then you're out. I don't care where you go, just get out of my town."

"Cordelia!" Dawn said angrily, "she only…"

"No Dawn, I won't hear it. She put you in danger. I know she is your little 'pal', but I don't trust her. She's a demon at heart afterall. People and or demons I don't trust don't get to sleep in my apartment."

Cordelia headed for the door again.

"Where are you going?" asked Dawn.

"I've got some vampires and a werewolf to track apparently." She said, glaring at Anya. "Enjoy your stay. It'll be over soon."

"You can't fight them alone," pleaded Anya in a panic "you don't understand how powerful they are!"

"I fight vampires everyday. I wouldn't be much of a slayer if I couldn't handle this."

"Cordelia she is only trying to he…" said Dawn, but Cordelia slammed the door behind her before Dawn could finish her sentence.

"Dawn, they're going to kill her. They're too strong. Then they'll come for us. We should run before they come for us." Said Anya.

"No."

"But Dawn, Willow is…"

"NO!" yelled Dawn. "I wont leave Cordelia. She'll be back. She can take care of herself."

But Anya could tell by the look in her friend's eyes that she was very worried.


	5. Jealousy and the Rain

Cordelia stood outside their apartment door. She fished out a pack of cigarettes that she kept hidden in the inside pocket of her long black trench coat. She lit a cigarette with a match and took a deep drag.

She only smoked when she was mad. Right now she was mad.

Dawn hated her smoking, and had insisted she quit when they moved in together, but right now she didn't care what Dawn thought.

She took another inhale, and then felt a small wetness hit her face. Then another.

Then it started to pour.

"Typical." Mumbled Cordelia to herself. "Fucking typical."

She wanted to get her raincoat, but was too stubborn to go back inside where 'they' were. She was luckily wearing a hooded sweater under her dark coat, so she put up the hood, but within seconds the fabric was soaked through.

She cupped her cigarette in her hand to keep it from getting wet, with little success, and started walking.

She walked briskly in the general direction of the bus station. That was her best starting point.

She thought about Anya and her annoying habit of saying things that a normal person would only think, without even realizing she was being rude. She thought about how happy Dawn was to see her come, and how well they got along. And she thought about what she was about to do. Or at least try to do.

She had to kill three of her old friends. She thought about Oz and the way he claimed how simple his way of playing guitar was, even though he was clearly a master.

She thought about Willow, who through her studies and book smarts had saved them all almost as many times as Buffy had, with none of the glory.

And she thought about Xander. She didn't have romantic feelings for him anymore, but she did, what seemed like a lifetime ago, in happier, easier times.

She felt tears in her eyes as the rain ran down her face.

This was all Anya's fault.

When she got to the bus station she looked for any kind of track or clue as to where Oz would have gone off to, but there was nothing. She wasn't good at this tracking crap anyways.

With nowhere else to check, she walked aimlessly down the street, then up another. Morning twilight had set in, and the sky was a light grey.

She stopped at a playground and sat on a swing, not caring that her jeans were getting soaked in the process. She lit another cigarette and enjoyed the solitude.

Dawn wasn't going to be happy about Anya having to leave town. Cordelia thought she might just go with her, out of spite. Dawn was even more stubborn than Cordelia when she wanted to be.

She had always thought her and Dawn had a special relationship, something more than friendship. But after seeing the way Dawn acted with Anya, she was second guessing herself. Maybe Dawn and her were close only because there was no one else. All their other friends had moved on, or died.

Maybe she had been fooling herself.

She had even deeper feelings for Dawn that she hadn't ever spoken of, but she had always hoped and fantasized that Dawn felt the same way, deep down.

Now she thought about how stupid she had been to even dream of such a thing. Dawn had never shown even the slightest inkling of feeling the same way, 'and anything that had seemed like she did was just wishful thinking', Cordelia thought. The tears fell as freely as the rain on her face now, and she stared at her shoes as she swung idly back and forth and smoked her smoke.

She knew she wouldn't find any vampires now with the sky lightening, but she didn't want to go home. She'd rather sit there on that swing and smoke cigarettes, totally soaked, and be miserable.

After about a half hour of being submerged in self-pity and four more cigarettes she felt a chill in the back of her mind that brought her back to reality. If she had been in a lighter mood she would have said her spidey sense was tingling.

She looked up slowly, and on the other end of the small playground was the werewolf.

He just stood there, starring at her, his fur soaked. Cordelia scolded herself mentally. She could tell he had been there for a while, watching her silently.

When she stood he jumped suddenly into an alert stance, with his head down and his arms out, like a dog that was waiting for you to throw a ball.

She could tell he was going to charge any second.

She didn't have any silver weapons. She had left without preparing, and she silently cursed herself for it.

"This is all Anya's fault." She told the werewolf, and got ready for the oncoming attack.


	6. Bait

The werewolf came on, a slow trot at first, but as it got closer it sped up. When it reached Cordelia it sprang straight at her, but she fell backwards onto her back and used her legs and the forward momentum of the beast to send him flying over her, landing harshly on its chest and head.

The thing was up in an instant, and with a snarl it came on again. It slashed out with a clawed hand, but Cordelia grabbed the chain from the swing and looped it around the monsters wrist, then swung her other fist squarely into Oz's face, then again, and a third time.

The thing was in a frenzy now, and it slashed its claws across Cordelia's stomach, causing her to stumble back in surprise, therefore releasing the werewolf's other hand.

Cordelia could tell the claw had mostly just ripped through the fabric on her sweater, and shirt underneath, but some claws had defiantly slashed across her skin as well.

Oz sniffed the air, smelling her blood, thought Cordelia. It came on again, slashing across at her face, which she easily ducked then came up with an uppercut. The thing slashed its other claw at her, which she effectively ducked again, this time punching Oz in the stomach, then a fast jab to the side of the things jaw, in a quick one, two.

The monster, now getting frustrated, leapt straight ahead, claws leading. Cordelia had anticipated the sudden leap thought, and she quickly sidestepped, then gave the thing a solid kick in the back of its head.

Oz went down, but only for a second, it was up quickly. It growled loudly at her, saliva dripping from its mouth. Cordelia knew the madder this thing got the more dangerous and unpredictable, but what choice did she have. She had to fight.

The monster charged at her again. Cordelia tried to meet it with another quick punch, but the thing deflected her arm with its own, then its jaws snapped at her face, missing by less than an inch. The thing tried to bite again, but Cordelia narrowly dodged the attack by throwing her head to the side. She grabbed its head in both hands, trying to push it back, but it was too strong, and it snapped dangerously close to her face again.

Cordelia, desperate now, dug her thumbs into the monsters eyes. The thing backed off quickly, screaming in agony. This had obviously hurt it more than Cordelia had expected, because Oz turned and ran.

Cordelia, not satisfied with just letting it go again, gave chase. It ran out of the playground, and darted up the street. Cordelia was able to keep up with the beast, but wasn't able to gain any ground, she stayed about ten feet behind as they both ran flat out.

Cordelia knew a werewolf should be a lot faster than this, but she thought the limited vision might be affecting it. All the same though she was running as fast as she could, really pushing her limits.

Oz suddenly changed direction, heading into someone's backyard. It jumped the fence easily, and Cordelia followed, not quite as easily, into the next back yard.

To Cordelia's horror when the beast reached the house it burst through the back door.

Cordelia paused, and then followed it into the house. A werewolf could tear a family to shreds within minutes, and she had to make sure that didn't happen.

She stopped just inside the door, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

The door slammed behind her. She quickly turned, thinking Oz had hid behind the door in ambush.

But it wasn't Oz. It was worse.

"Hello Cordelia," said Xander, "long time no see."


	7. Worry

Dawn couldn't sleep.

Cordelia had been out all night countless times, but this time was different.

She tried to tell herself Cordelia was the slayer, and she could take care of herself.

She had been doing this for years now, with mixed results, but she was getting the hang of things.

But if it really was who Anya said it was, there was going to be trouble. Oz was a werewolf, and a vicious one, but Dawn thought Cordelia could handle him. Xander, now a vampire according to Anya, would be emotionally difficult for her to deal with, but she could take him.

What really worried Dawn was Willow.

Before she left Willow had been a very powerful Witch. So powerful in fact that there were issues of her being able to control her magical prowess. If she were a vampire now like Anya claimed, then she wouldn't hold back anymore.

Light was starting to slip through the blinds now, but Dawn was still wide awake. Usually the sound of rain hitting their roof and windows would have had her snoozing like a baby, but her mind continued to whirl.

"Anya, are you asleep?" she whispered to her friend lying next to her, despite that she was obviously sound asleep.

"yes." Slurred Anya.

"I'm worried about Cordelia."

"Shes probably dead by now." mumbled Anya.

"ANYA!"

Anya's eyes shot open at Dawn's sudden scream. "What?" she said, "I was sleeping!"

"How could you say that?" Dawn demanded.

"Cause its true. I was dreaming. I had a bike."

"No. About Cordelia." Said Dawn, her eyes suddenly moist.

"Oh." said Anya. "I guess this is one of the times I should think before I say things." She admitted.

"Do you really think she's dead?"

Anya hugged her, and smoothed her hair as Dawn sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably. I think we should leave town." Said Anya.

"No." said Dawn with conviction. "She'll be back. You don't know her. She's the Slayer. She can handle this."

"I hope so Dawny." Said Anya, "I'll give it more time. But we can't wait forever. I don't think she knew what she was walking into."

Dawn didn't say anything to that. She closed her eyes tight, and tried to hold back her tears. Sure, Cordelia was tough. She could take a bunch of run of the mill demons and vampires any night of the week.

But Dawn couldn't stop thinking about the fight with Evil Buffy and Faith *. Cordelia had broken bones and deep slashes all over her body after that one. She had barely been able to beat Faith. Buffy had dominated her like she had been a child, and had been about to kill her had Dawn not been there to intervene.

Buffy and Faith were Slayers. Stronger and faster than average girls, but girls all the same.

Willow had immeasurable magical abilities. And that was before she had become a Vampire.

Dawn's stomach churned, and she suddenly felt dizzy.

Anya was right. If Cordelia wasn't dead yet, she would be soon enough.

*See Cordelia the Vampire Slayer vol 1 for Evil Buffy and Faith.


	8. Hook, Line, and Slayer

"Xander." Gasped Cordelia.

Xander was wearing all black, but besides that he looked pretty much the same as always. "Hello Cordelia," he said with a grin, "good to see you too."

Cordelia, struck speechless, tried to back up, but a low growl told her Oz was guarding her rear.

"Where's Anya?" demanded Xander.

"I don't know." Lied Cordelia, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. "Last time I saw her she was with you, leaving town."

Xander took a step forward. "Where's Anya?" he said again.

"Back off Xander." Said Cordelia, "if you really are a vamp I won't have any issues turning you into stuff I can vacuum."

"Where's Anya?" He said again as he took another step towards her.

Cordelia, convinced that Xander was a bad guy now, drew back her fist, but when she tried to punch him something grabbed her wrist. She looked, and to her surprise there was no one there holding her arm. Then she understood. "uh-oh."

Willow.

Suddenly Cordelia was in the air, the room spun, and she hit the wall hard, then fell to the carpeted floor.

Cordelia lifted her head, and there she was. As much as Xander looked the same, Willow looked different. She wore a full body suit of tight black leather, with big heels. Cordelia wondered to herself how Willow fit into that thing, then berated herself for thinking idiotic things at a time like this.

Her hair was still fiery orange, maybe a few shades darker, and it hung down over her shoulders.

As weird as all this was to see, what was the worst were the eyes. There were no pupils, no whites. They were a solid black.

Willow's lip twitched into a grin that sent shivers up Cordelia's spin. "So," said Willow, "Where's Anya?"

"I don't know." Said Cordelia.

Suddenly her throat closed off, and it felt like someone with huge hands was choking her. She was lifted off the floor, then totally off her feet. She tried to pry herself free but there was nothing there to grab onto.

Her head was getting lighter, and her eyes started to blur. She heard Xander say some joke about Darth Vader, but she couldn't fully comprehend. She was about to pass out when the pressure lessened, then stopped, causing her to fall back onto the floor, her leg twisting weirdly in under her weight as she landed awkwardly. She sucked in her breath in pain.

"Where's Anya?" Asked Willow again calmly, still smiling that kind yet creepy grin.

"Why should I tell you?" seethed Cordelia.

"If you tell us your suffering will end quickly," said Willow. "and we will go retrieve Anya. If you don't tell us, you will suffer until nightfall, we'll send Oz to find Anya and anyone else that's with her, and they'll join you. We'll feed on your blood and torture you for a few days. I'd imagine a Slayer could withstand quite a bit more punishment than a normal person, so you'll get to enjoy seeing the painful death of Anya and anyone else you're close to. After we're bored with you, I'll let Oz eat you, starting at the feet and working his way up. He has quite the appetite."

Oz barked, as if in confirmation.

Cordelia pretended to yawn, then said, "oh, are you done? I feel asleep there for a minute."

"I'll try not to bore you too much." Said Willow, still smiling. "Oz. Turn."

Suddenly Oz was a human again. He stood there expressionless. "He's like a zombie," explained Willow when she noticed Cordelia looking at him. "He can't really think for himself anymore. I played with his brain. Tweaked it a little. He's my loyal pet now." Then to prove her point she petted him on the head and he smiled dumbly.

"Oz, who do you smell on her?" asked Willow, and Oz promptly smelled the air around Cordelia.

"Anya." He said after finishing his sniff.

"Anyone else?"

"Dawn Summers."

Cordelia's eyes must have shown her horror because Willow's smile broadened. "Good boy Oz." She said, then turning back to Cordelia she said "So. Little Dawny Summers. But I guess she's not so little anymore."

"I havn't seen Dawn in years." Said Cordelia.

"You're a terrible liar." Giggled Willow, like they were schoolgirls exchanging secrets.

Willow sat down next to Cordelia. "Lets chat. Just us girls." She said, then "Boys, leave."

Xander and Oz left without saying a word. It was pretty obvious who the alpha was in this group.

"Now," said Willow, almost whispering, "lets talk."

Suddenly Cordelia was lifted to her feet, and then her hands were forced above her head. Some kind of sticky web substance came out the ceiling and engulfed her hands. She hung there by her wrist against the wall, her toes just barely brushing the floor.

"Now that we're comfortable," purred Willow, her face uncomfortably close to Cordelia's, "lets have some fun."

Cordelia tried to bring her knees up (had it been anyone else she would simply throw her feet around their head and snap their neck), but they were also stuck. She tried to struggle, but it was no use.

Willow reached up and put her hand on Cordelia's cheek. "Oh, sweet snobby Cordelia," she said, "you were such a bitch in high school." Suddenly Willow's hand became searing hot, and it burned Cordelia's face. She thrashed her head back and forth, but couldn't escape.

Then the hand on her face was just normal hand temperature again.

"But who cares about high school?" kidded Willow, "we've grown havn't we? Matured." Then she stood on her tiptoes to reach Cordelia's mouth with her own, and kissed her. Cordelia tried to turn her head, but it was no use.

After what seemed like an eternity of forced kissing, Willow asked "Do you like knitting?" and suddenly there was a sewing needle in her hand, and she drove it into Cordelia's stomach.

Cordelia screamed in agony while Willow stroked her hair like a supportive lover.

Then there was another needle in her hand, and she drove it into Cordelia's shoulder.

Cordelia screamed again, and in the back of her head she hoped someone would hear her, but she knew that the room was probably warded with a silence spell.

"Nah, me either." Willow smiled devilishly.

"You bitch." Said Cordelia between breaths.

"Witch." Willow jokingly corrected, 'I'm a Witch." Then she lightly touched Cordelia's temple, and her head filled with shocking pain.

It ended when she took her fingers away, but it left Cordelia dazed.

"So, tell me about Dawn." Whispered Willow.

"That's when the sun comes up and you things burn." said Cordelia.

"Good one." laughed Willow, giving Cordelia a playful slap, that to Cordelia felt like she had been hit with a baseball bat.

"I can tell you're in love with her." Said Willow.

"What?! I'm not a lesbo like you." Mocked Cordelia.

"Oh, I think you are, miss loves-girls-but-isnt-gay." Said Willow. "I can read minds to a certain extent, you know. Yours is pretty guarded, but I can see you love Dawn. Your mind practically screams it. But she doesn't love you back huh? That must sting. Like an emotional version of this." She laid her hand on Cordelia's chest, and Cordelia's back arched in agony at the sudden burst of electricity shooting through her.

After a moment Willow removed her hand, releasing Cordelia from the horrible pain. "I never would have imagined you'd be a ladies woman." joked Willow. "Dawn's a lucky gal. Well, not really THAT lucky since I'm going to skin her alive and make you eat her heart. But you know what I mean."

"If you touch her…" said Cordelia, but was cut off by Willow's laughing.

"You'll do what exactly?" she arched her eyebrows like she was expecting an answer. After a moment of silence she said "I'll tell you what you'll do. If I say smile, you'll smile." Cordelia's face painfully contorted itself into a cheerful face. "If I say bite your tongue, you'll bite it." Cordelia jaws closed suddenly, her teeth digging deep into her tongue and her mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood. "And, if I say kiss me, you'll kiss me." And Cordelia's blood covered lips puckered on their own, and Willow kissed her again.

When she pulled her head back Willow licked the blood off her lips. "Yum."

Cordelia's head sagged in exhaustion. She felt like she was about to pass out. She was losing a lot of blood from the two needles sticking out of her shoulder and stomach. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine herself somewhere else. Anywhere. She thought about being home in their cozy apartment, with Dawn (and no Anya).

"Ah. There it is." Said Willow, her eyes closed and her smile growing bigger than ever. "I know where you live. I know where Dawn and Anya are."

Cordelia cursed herself for thinking about their home. She should have known better. "Please don't take her." She pleaded. "I'll do anything."

"Don't be so pathetic. It doesn't suit a Slayer." Mocked Willow, "besides, I'm not going to 'take' anyone. I'm going to tell them where you are, and Dawn will come to me. Anya has sense enough to run, but she can wait. I'll deal with her later."

Willow black eyes suddenly turned a deep red. "I want you and Dawn to enjoy the time we have together." She said, and Cordelia felt an agonizing pain in her head.

Tears ran down her face, but when they reached her mouth it wasn't salty water she tasted, but a coppery taste she knew too well. She was crying blood.

Her screams filled the room, but just outside the door Xander and Oz didn't hear a sound.


	9. The Invite

"It's been too long." Said Dawn, obviously upset.

"It's only been like…sixteen hours." Said Anya.

"And that's not too long how?" asked Dawn sarcastically.

"Well I don't know," Said Anya, throwing up her hands in frustration, "she's supposed to be this big bad Slayer right? You said she could take care of herself."

"She can, but she's never fought a Witch before. Especially one as powerful as Willow." Said Dawn.

"Well, I think its time to pack." Said Anya.

"No."

"Dawn…"

"No!" shouted Dawn.

"Dawn stay still." Said Anya urgently.

"What? Why?" asked a confused Dawn.

"Because, Werewolf Oz is looking at us through that window," explained Anya, "stay still. Maybe he won't see us. It's pretty dark in here."

"Do you really think he can't see us?" asked Dawn.

"No. I think he can see us." Said Anya. "But there's a slight hope that he doesn't."

As if in answer to their questions, the window suddenly smashed, glass falling to the floor in a crunch.

"Uh-oh." they both said in unison, Dawn half turning so she could see the vicious beast.

She expected it to jump in the window and tear them to bits, but it didn't. It just starred at them.

"Can it not come in without being invited?" asked Dawn after a few long moments. "Like a Vampire?"

"No. He can come in." Said Anya, never taking her eyes off of the Werewolf.

"Why isn't he then?" Asked Dawn.

"I think he's going to pin us in here until the sun goes down."

"But Xander and Willow are Vamps. They can't come in without an invite." Said Dawn.

"Well, Dawn, that's correct," said Anya impatiently, "but she can make Ozzy here come in and drag us out by the hair. Or she can just rip down the house around us. Either way, she can get us."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Dawn ran over any possible escape routes in her head. There wasn't any. The basement apartment was small, and all windows looked out the same wall of the building. Where Oz was.

She had been training lately. Maybe she could take Oz, then they could run before Xander and Willow arrived. She looked at Oz and realized how futile an attempt like that would be. 'He would rip me apart, easy peasy.' She thought to herself. If only Cordelia was there. 'oh no,' she thought, 'Cordelia.'

"If Oz is here," she asked aloud, "do you think that means Cordelia is…"

"Dead? Probably." Replied Anya.

"Anya!" shouted Dawn, and the sudden yell made Oz give a bark in suprise.

"Shush!" said Anya in a whisper. "Don't make him mad please."

Oz cocked his head to the side, looking at them. It seemed like he was enjoying making them sweat.

"Glad to see you're having fun fur-ball." Sneered Dawn.

"Dawn!" whispered Anya again.

Oz gave another bark, then held out his arm.

"Uh-oh." they said in unison again, but all Oz did was drop something. He gave them another sharp bark and a growl for good measure, then turned, and was gone.

"Oh. My. God." Panted Anya, "get packed, we're leaving right now." She started walking around like someone on edge but didn't know what to do with themselves. "C'mon Dawn! Now!"

"Wait," said Dawn, "he dropped something." She walked over and picked it up. It was a small roll of paper. When she un-furled it, it had a short note. It read:

'180 JAMES AVE. THE FAUX SLAYER IS BLEEDING. COME SAVE HER.'

"Oh no." said Dawn. "They have Cordelia."

"Well I told you that already." Said Anya, annoyed. "She's dead or dying. There's nothing we can do. But leave. Let's go."

Anya reached for Dawn's hand, but Dawn retracted it from her grasp. "No Anya," she said, "Cordie would die trying to save me. I could never live with myself if I walked away now."

"What?" asked Anya, sounding desperate, "We have to go! Now! They will kill us. Worse. They will torture us for days. Then kill us. You don't understand what you're dealing with here. We have got to get out of here now."

"And do what?" asked Dawn, her voice eerily calm. "Run? Forever? They're going to keep catching up. I don't want to run."

"Dawn. Please." Said Anya, her body visibly trembling in panic. "They torture.."

Dawn cut her off. "Go Anya. I won't hold it against you. You've already escaped from them once."

"Dawn. Don't do this. It's suicide." Pleaded Anya, tears streaking her face.

Dawn smiled reassuringly, and wiped away a tear from her friend's cheek with her finger. "It's ok Anya. I have to do this. Go."

Anya, realizing that pleading with her was pointless, and quite anxious to get out, hugged her friend, probably for the last time and said "I love you Dawn. I'm sorry."

Then she turned, opened the door, and was gone too.

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment to get her focus.

'Firsts things first. Weapons.'

Cordelia thought that Dawn didn't know where her magical fire katana was, but Dawn had found it one day while cleaning. Cordelia hated that weapon, and as far as Dawn knew had only used it once, when she had fought Faith and Evil Buffy*. When she had saved her.

Now it was Dawn's turn to do the saving. And it was her turn to use the magical kick-ass sword too. 'Last time didn't count,' She thought to herself, 'it was only for a sec.'*

Dawn unsheathed the weapon after retrieving it from under the sofa, (Cordelia was bad at hiding things), and felt the air around her instantly get warmer. The reason Cordelia hated this sword so much was because it was too dangerous.

But that was ok. Dawn wanted dangerous.

"I'm coming Cordie."

*See Cordelia The Vampire Slayer no.1


	10. A Bite Between Friends

[Authors Note: sorry it took so long for the update. I accidently smashed my laptop, so I was computer-less for a few painful weeks.]

She woke up and lifted her head slowly. For a moment Cordelia wasn't sure where she was, or why she couldn't move.

Then the pain came back, and she remembered.

"Ah. Awake I see," said Willow, "now we can play some more!"

"Bite me bitch" Said Cordelia defiantly.

Willow smiled at her. "Kay."

Willow got closer to Cordelia, so their faces were only inches apart. Willow put her hands on Cordelia's hips, and began to kiss the side of her neck. Cordelia felt shivers as Willows tongue caressed her skin. "no..." said Cordelia weakly "don't. ...please..." She knew what was about to happen.

Willow's hands moved busily up and down Cordelia's body. Willow gave a soft moan of pleasure, obviously enjoying the feel of Cordelia's firm stomach and ample breasts. Then she sank her teeth deep into Cordeilia's neck.

Cordelia gasped, her eyes opening wide. She struggled for a moment, but there was no getting away. She had never been bitten before, and was surprised at the sensation. She had always thought it would hurt, but it didn't. It felt good.

Willow's hands continued their play, fondling Cordeila's chest, while pulling her close with the other hand. Cordelia breathed heavy. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Now she understood why women didn't struggle when vampires were literally sucking their lives away.

After a couple moments of this Cordelia felt tired and dizzy, like she was about to pass out, but she also felt like she was about to climax. She moaned loudly, and suddenly Willow broke contact.

Cordelia felt like she had just been splashed with a bucket of ice cold water. The trance was broken, and it suddenly occurred to her what had just happened. She was repulsed and scared, but she couldn't help but acutely miss the unique sensation.

"Not what you thought, huh?" Said Willow, smiling widely and wiping a bit of Cordelia's blood from her chin. "Don't worry baby, there will be a lot more where that came from. I think I might keep you as my own personal slave. The taste of Slayer blood is amazing."

Cordelia's eyes closed as the pain from before returned. "I'm going to kill you." She seethed.

"I don't think so." Laughed Willow, "We've got days of fun ahead of us to look forward to. In fact I sent Oz and Xander home, so it could just be a girl party. You know how I prefer those."

Cordelia glared murder at her, but Willow just continued to smile mischievously, and she grabbed the front of Cordelia's jeans and pulled her body up against her own.

"It's going to be a threesome soon enough," whispered Willow playfully, "So let's get in some me and you time huh? Dawn will be joining us in awhile. "

Willow unbuttoned the front of Cordeilia's jeans, and undid the zipper, slowly and seductively. "Dawn will never come here." Growled the helpless Cordelia, "She's smarter than that."

Willow laughed loudly. She leaned in and kissed Cordelia's neck, where she had previously bitten. "mmmm," she purred, "Dawn is already here, hot stuff. I have wards put on the house of course, and Dawn is right outside. She's been here for an hour now. She's just circling the house, scooping it out I guess, and trying to get the nerve to rush in and save the slayer."

"No..." cried Cordelia, for the first time feeling utterly defeated.

"Oh yes," moaned Willow, "we're in for a fun night."


	11. Caught in the Web

Dawn walked in through the front door, and as soon as she did she was magically frozen from the neck down.

She had had a plan, but she hadn't expected to get caught so quickly.

'I can't believe my stupid plan is ruined already.' She thought to herself. Cordelia's sword fell from her frozen fingers to clatter on the floor. It was still sheathed and therefore harmless.

"Hi Dawn!" said Willow cheerily. "Glad you could join us. C'mon over." Dawn was lifted from her feet by an invisible force and floated over to Willow.

Dawn surveyed the room, searching for an escape. In front of her, decked out all in black leather was Willow, her hair a bright orange, and her eyes gleaming black. Over Willows shoulder she could see Cordelia.

'Oh boy...' thought Dawn with dread, 'something weird is going on here...' Cordelia hung from her wrists that were pinned to the wall over her head by some kind of sticky goo. Her jacket and hoodie were in tatters on the floor, and all she had on now was a black tank top and red lacy underwear. She was bleeding from various places, including two teeth holes in her neck.

"Oh Cordie," she said, seeing the pain on her friend's face, "are you ok?"

"You shouldn't have come Dawn." Said Cordelia, tears streaking down her face.

"heh. I had a plan."

"And?"

"Didn't work." Admitted Dawn.

Suddenly Dawn was thrown against the wall, then turned around. Her hands lifted themselves over her head on their own accord, and suddenly more goo materialized, this time enveloping Dawn's wrists and hands. She hung there, helpless, next to Cordelia.

"Hmm. Dawny Dawny Dawn." Said Willow. "Let me get a look at'cha."

Dawn's jacket was suddenly on fire, and it burned her intensely for a moment, then there was a flash, and her jacket was just gone, leaving her in just her t-shirt.

"Dawn! You have tattoos!" said Willow in mock anger as she looked at Dawn's sleeve tattoos that covered her arms from shoulder to wrist . "Still got the body of a 10 year old boy though."

"Fuck you." Said Dawn.

"Maybe in awhile. I guess your body isn't toooo bad." Willow said, as she ran her hand up Dawn's leg, stomach, and chest. "I know Cordelia likes it."

Dawn tried to struggle, but it was no use.

"Cordelia and I have been telling secrets," continued Willow, "you know, standard sleep over stuff. She's in love with you you know. So I figure it will be torture for her to watch you get tortured. Two birds with one stone. Two bitches with one witches even." She gave Dawn a wink, then a long knitting needle magically appeared in her hand, and she drove it into Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn screamed in agony, and Cordelia screamed in anger.

"Willow! Stop! Let her go!" Cordelia yelled, then pleaded, "I'll do whatever you want. Please."

"You're going to do that anyway," said Willow, "and its funner for me to MAKE you do it. Now sit back and enjoy the show."

Willow took the needle out of Dawn's shoulder, and Dawn scream again. Then Willow pressed her body up against hers, grabbed Dawn by the hair, wrenching her head forward, and kissed her passionately. Dawn tried to pull away, but was unable, And Willow continued to force her mouth onto hers.

Willow glanced over at Cordelia and saw the absolute horror in her face. Willow broke contact with Dawn's lips, then grabbed her t-shirt and with an unnatural strength ripped it off, then unzipped Dawn's jeans, and dragged them down to her ankles, then off totally, and then backed up to admire her handiwork.

Dawn was visibly terrified and almost completely naked. All she had on were knee high black socks, a black lacy bra, and black sheer panties. "hmmm," said Willow, smiling devilishly, "not bad at all. I take back the 10 year old boy thing, you've matured into a real woman. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Don't you touch her." Threatened Cordelia, her voice dripping with venom.

"Hardy har har. What are you going to do?" laughed Willow. "Watch helplessly? Yeah, I thought so." Willow pressed her body up against Dawn's again, leather against skin, grabbed a handful of hair, and this time wrenched her head back. Willow put her free hand around Dawn's mid-section to draw her as close as possible, and then glanced over at Cordelia to make sure she was watching.

Cordelia watched helplessly as Willow gave her a wink, then watched Dawn's eyes opened wide in shock as Willow sank her teeth into her neck.


	12. Three's Company

Willow suddenly broke contact with Dawn's neck. "What was that?" she said, her voice shaky.

"It was a silence spell," said a voice they all recognized but didn't expect.

Willow turned around slowly. "a silence spell..." she said slowly.

"Yes," said Anya. She looked at Dawn. "A 'no-magic' spell." She explained.

"But my wards..." stammered Willow.

"Apparently don't cover 'sorta kinda demons'. Pretty slack Will. You didn't see me coming."

"Why are you here?!" demanded Willow, "You're a coward! You can't stand up to me!"

"Apparently I can." Said Anya, "For my friends, I can."

"What are you going to do?" mocked Willow, "kill me? You don't have the guts."

"I'm not going to kill you." Said Anya.

Just then the magical bonds on Cordelia and Dawn's wrists unravelled, and they both crumpled to the floor. They were both conscious, but just barely.

"They can't kill me either, they're both almost dead!" Shouted Willow, " So what're you going to do? Run? I'm going to be able to undo your wimpy silence spell in a matter of minutes Anya. And when I do I'm going to rip your arms and legs off!"

"I'm assuming you sent Xander and Oz away since they aren't here. Not smart." Said Anya.

"I don't need..."

"YES. You do." Shouted Anya, cutting Willow off, "I'm not going to kill you. They aren't going to kill you. But someone went through the trouble of covering all the outside walls in gasoline."

"That was my plan!" said Dawn. "Didn't work out for me so good though, so you can have it Anya. That sword on the floor is a fire sword."

Anya bent over and picked up the kitana. She unsheathed it, and the blade radiated intense heat. "Cool." She said, then mumbled to herself "Well, not 'cool' like the temperature 'cool', cause it's the opposite of cool in that regard. But 'cool' in the slang type of cool."

Anya turned her attention back to Willow, and was pleased to see fear on her face. "Up against that wall." She commanded, and after Willow complied she said to Cordelia and Dawn "Can you two stand?"

Cordelia and Dawn both slowly got to their feet, using each other for support.

"Yea," Said Cordelia. "we can walk."

"Ok," Said Anya "Go. I'll catch up in a minute."

Cordelia and Dawn slowly walked to the door. There was a blanket folded over a chair, and Dawn grabbed it as they passed, so they could at least cover themselves up.

Once they were out the door Anya walked over to Willow. "You're pathetic without powers."

"Don't hurt me." Pleaded Willow with an expression of horror on her face.

For an answer Anya smashed the hilt of the sword into Willow's face. Willow's head slammed into the wall, and she collapsed to the floor.

Anya gave her a hard kick to the stomach for good measure, then walked to the door.

"Vampires hate fire." She said to Willow over her shoulder. "Witches REALLY hate fire. It's a double whammy. Enjoy."

She touched the sword to the outside wall, and almost instantly the entire wall flashed into flame.

She walked away from the house, to where Cordelia and Dawn waited in the street. It was late at night so there was no traffic or onlookers. When she turned around she saw that the full house was covered in intense fire, and much of the lawn. After a few minutes a shrieking scream came from inside, and then was abruptly silenced.

"That's it?" asked Dawn, shivering in the night's chill air, despite the blanket and body warmth she was sharing with Cordelia.

Anya starred at the fire for a long time, seemingly mesmerized. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"That's it." Said Anya finally, never taking her eyes off the huge blaze, "It's Done."


	13. A New Roomate, Love, & a Lie

Dawn slumped down onto her bed, exhausted. It had been a long walk home, and a difficult one for both her and Cordelia. They were still pretty weak and beat up. Dawn was still wearing just her underwear, and apparently didn't care. Cordelia couldn't help but admire Dawn's small perky breast, her thin stomach, and her long legs. Biting her lower lip unconsciously Cordelia looked at her underwear. Dawn's underwear was sheer, and Cordelia could see much of Dawn's private region through the thin black fabric.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and she quickly looked away, ashamed. She noticed that Anya was looking at her with a knowing look on her face, but thankfully she didn't blurt out what was on her mind for once.

Anya flashed Cordelia a smile, and then walked over to the broken window. Luckily it was a two panned window, and only one pan was broken, the second one was still on the opposite side. She closed the window, and pulled down the blinds.

"Anya," said Cordelia, "Thank you. I'm sorry I was mean to you. I owe you my life. I really appreciate what you did. I know it was hard for you to face Willow."

"You're welcome." Said Anya with a grin. "So does that mean I can stay?"

"Yes. You can stay. I'd like that."

"Yay." Said Anya, leaning in to hug Cordelia, but abruptly pulled back when she remembered Cordelia was only wearing underwear and a tank top and was full of blood. "I'll hug you tomorrow."

"Sure." Said Cordelia, sharing a smile with her new friend.

"Turn off the lights." Said a tired sounding Dawn.

Anya quickly changed into shorts and a t shirt, turned off the light switch and crawled into Dawn's bed. It was just beginning to get light outside, so the room wasn't completely dark.

"Thank you for coming back Anya." Said Dawn without opening her eyes.

"No Prob Dawny." Said Anya. "Your devotion to Cordelia and your refusal to leave town even though staying meant certain death inspired me. I was walking to the bus stop when it occurred to me that it would be better to fight and lose with my friends then it would be to run for the rest of my life. At least I'd be trying. And I'd be with the people I cared about."

Dawn smiled and opened her eyes slightly. "I'm glad."

Cordelia was sitting on her sofa, about to lie down when Dawn spoke up.

"Cordie, you're as exhausted and as beat up as I am. More even. Come sleep in the bed. The sofa isn't comfy."

"You sure?" asked Cordelia, "Wont it be cramped?"

"It'll be fine." Said Dawn.

So Cordelia got up off the sofa and taking her pillow with her, crawled into bed next to Dawn. "Thanks for coming for me Dawn. I appreciate it. But never do that again."

"Don't worry I won't be running to be Willow's love slave anytime soon." Dawn said with a giggle. "And you're welcome."

A few minutes later Cordelia was nearly asleep, but her eyes opened again when she felt a hand reach across her mid-section and rest there.

Cordelia turned her head to look at Dawn, who was looking wide eyed back at her. "The things Willow said, are they true?"

"What things?" asked Cordelia, even know she knew full well what things.

"She said you were in love with me." Dawn said frankly.

"Of course I love you Dawn, I've told you that a thousand times."

"No." Said Dawn. "She said you were 'in love' with me. Is that true?"

Cordelia was quiet for a long time as she battled with her emotions and thoughts. She wanted to tell Dawn so badly, then to lean over and give her the longest kiss in history and gently caress her perfect body. But if she told Dawn the truth, would it ruin their friendship? What if Dawn said she didn't feel the same, which Cordelia thought realistically was probably the case. She would rather not know the answer, and still hope and fantasize about having a relationship with Dawn, than to know for sure that Dawn wasn't interested. That would crush her, and things would never be the same between them.

She couldn't risk it.

"No." said Cordelia. "She said that to mess with your head. I'm sorry."

Dawn smiled at her. "That's what I figured." She said as she cuddled into her, "get some rest now."

Anya reached across Dawn to spoon her, and within minutes that's how the three of them fell asleep, Anya cuddling Dawn and Dawn cuddling Cordelia.

Cordelia dreamt a bittersweet dream of the kiss that possibly could have been but never was.

END

[Stay tuned for CtVS vol. 3! Its going to be a crossover with the Terminator series. Look out for it ]


End file.
